


A Hospital Scene

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Hospital, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean winds up in hospital whereupon Castiel indulges Dean's sex drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hospital Scene

Castiel stood beside Dean's hospital bed, watching the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest. His eyes never left the hunter's face, watching the way that Dean's eyes moved beneath fragile eyelids while he slept. Dean's skin was too pale, too shadowed beneath his eyes, which gave him a hallowed, sickly look.

The angel sighed, and sat down by Dean's bed, gaze flickering towards the ceiling, asking for help from a father that he knew no longer was watching over him from above. God was long absent, leaving Castiel in his place to preside over the hosts of Heaven. Castiel had never felt quite so alone as he did right then and he didn't like the feeling.

The angel remembered the fight they'd gotten into with a revenant in a graveyard. They'd battled the shambling corpse, freshly risen from the grave intent upon exacting revenge on those that had wronged him while the corpse had been alive. The fight had been messy, resulting in Dean being beaten unconscious before Castiel and Sam could reach him to help. The revenant had been beheaded, the remains salted and burned, and Dean had been rushed to the hospital. That had been two days previously and the elder Winchester had been drifting in and out of consciousness since. Each time he'd awoken, he either asked for Sam, Castiel or pie, or more often than not, various combinations of all three.

Castiel shook himself back to the present from his musings, pulling his thoughts and attention back to Dean when he heard the faint sound of movement beside him. Dean stirred vaguely from sleep and the angel leant in, plump lips parting hopefully as Dean's eyelids flittered open slightly. The hunter coughed weakly, eyes opening fully into cloudy green wakefulness, as his tongue flicked out to moisten dry lips.

"You okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, slipping his hand into Dean's laying limp and stretched out upon the sheets covering his body.

He felt a little hopeful when he felt the slight squeeze from Dean's fingers as the hunter turned to look at him, lips curling into a happy smile over seeing his lover already there.

"I'm in hospital, Cas. What do you think?" Dean asked in return, tone of voice gentle despite the implied sarcastic nature of his words.

"Not what I meant, Dean," Castiel reprimanded gently. "I meant, are you better?"

"Yeah," Dean said, after a moment's thought. "Better than I was, anyway."

"The doctors say you can leave tomorrow, if you woke and were responsive enough," Castiel told him, stroking the back of Dean's hand tenderly with the pad of his thumb.

"The hell I am leaving tomorrow," Dean said, loudly, before spluttering into coughs. "Have you seen the nurses here? None of them are hot."

"I wouldn't know, Dean," Castiel replied, with the warmth of amusement coloring the tone of his voice. "I rarely notice anyone in that light, except for you."

Dean chuckled at that, before he said - "I know, sweetheart. Me neither. No one holds any interest for me any more; not since we've - you know."

He stopped talking, and shrugged helplessly, not knowing how to put what he was feeling into words. Castiel watched him, continuing to stroke the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Since we started going steady," Castiel offered, when it became obvious that Dean wasn't going to continue.

"Yeah," Dean said, before falling quiet again.

"I missed you while you were in here," Castiel offered, with a gentle smile curving his lips at the corners.

Dean smiled at that, before he said - "I missed you, too. Where's Sam?"

"He's at the motel, getting some sleep. I told him to go and get some rest; he's barely slept since you've been in here," Castiel offered.

"Good," Dean said, before staring up at the ceiling, uncertain as to what to say next.

Castiel stood and leant over the side of the bed to press a kiss to Dean's forehead, fingers still curled protectively around Dean's hand. The hunter reached up with his free hand, before pulling his lover into a proper kiss, mouths meeting and parting with pleasurable little sounds and kissing noises.

"You're not gonna leave too now I'm awake, are ya, sweetheart?" Dean asked, when the kiss finally ended. "I'd really like it if you stayed."

He winked at the angel, there and gone again as quick as flash, soon replaced by a look that was more lascivious and almost unholy. Castiel winked back, a surprising gesture that wasn't usually found upon the angel's stoic, expressionless face.

"We're in a hospital, Dean," Castiel reminded him, unnecessarily. "I don't think this is the place for sex somehow."

"Oh, come on," Dean coaxed, in disbelief. "I've never had sex in a hospital before. Aren't you in the least bit curious as to what it would be like? I know I am."

Castiel thought about it, eyes warming even as he remained silent.

"You are thinking about it, admit it," Dean laughed at his lover. "Oh come on, sweetheart, I'm a dying man here. Give me a break. I've been gagging for sex since I got in here and I'm not gonna start sleeping with anyone else but you, you know."

"I know you're not, and you're not a dying man, either," Castiel replied, a small smile curving his lips slightly at the corners.

"Have some heart, Cas, I could have been," Dean snorted, with an amused roll of his eyes. "I still want sex."

Castiel smiled properly at that, shaking his head over his incorrigible lover, before removing his coat and crossing the room to shut the door to Dean's room. He popped his head out into the corridor before he did so, checking both ways before he closed it finally, securing it with a flick of his hand to make sure no one entered when they shouldn't.

He turned back to see that Dean's blankets were already tossed away from his body, revealing the long line of the hunter's lean body, draped in a hospital gown, tented at the front with the unmistakable bulge of Dean's erection. The angel swallowed slightly, before crossing the room back beside Dean's bed again. He stood, staring down at Dean, before he said - "You sure you're up for this, Dean?"

"Cas, please. You know what they say - sex with a loved one is a cure all for anything," Dean said.

"I'm not quite convinced, but thank you for calling me a loved one, Dean," Castiel said, gently, as he passed one sweeping hand over Dean's forehead and through his hair.

Dean grinned, pushing his head against Castiel's caresses, much like an overgrown cat, before he shrugged easily.

"Well, you are," Dean said. "A loved one, I mean. And no, I don't mean in the same way as Sam, before you start with that hokum."

Castiel nodded, a small, relieved smile touching his mouth and his eyes and turning his expression tender as he continued staring down at his lover.

"Good. I love you too, Dean," Castiel replied, gently, eyes never leaving his lover's.

He settled upon the bed then, easing up Dean's hospital gown to expose the long, muscular line of Dean's legs. The hunter hitched his gown up still further as he watched Castiel push Dean's boxers away with one lean hand, before he slipped his mouth around the end of Dean's cock. Dean moaned at the first feel of Castiel's hot, wet lips suckling at the crown of his cock, quick tongue lapping at the pre-cum already beading at the slit. His breath shuddered in his throat as he closed his eyes, mouth gaping and cock fucking desperately into his lover's mouth to gain more friction. Castiel took the not so subtle hint and increased the pressure, head bobbing more confidently between his lover's legs, suckling at Dean's cock hungrily.

Dean soon came, flooding his angel's mouth with a hot, wet rush of his cum, and a guttural moan of Castiel's name. He was still riding the last of his orgasm, too blissed out to notice much else of what was happening to him. He was only peripherally aware of the angel spreading his legs and settling between them, slipping wet fingers fresh from his mouth inside Dean's ass and stretching him loose and wide. The hunter still had a sated smile upon his face when the angel penetrated him with a deep and guttural grunt, thick cock filling Dean up with a snug, tight fit.

Dean groaned, body shuddering beneath the force of Castiel fucking into him and his fingers clamped down tight upon the angel's naked ass, pushing him in as deep as Castiel could go. His body responded to his lover, hips rising and falling with Castiel's, heart rate speeding with excitement as Castiel thrust eagerly into him, forgetting momentarily where they were.

Dean moaned loudly when he felt the thick wet rush of Castiel's cum inside him, before the angel hastily pulled away, pulling on his pants and pulling down Dean's hospital gown hastily. He crossed the room, ignoring the sated smile Dean bestowed upon him, before opening the door upon the concerned face of the nurse standing outside.

"Is anything wrong?" the nurse asked, as she peered into the room. "Mr Winchester's heart rate picked up."

"He is fine, I assure you. My boyfriend got a little excited when I was .... talking with him," Castiel said, blandly.

The nurse gave Castiel a knowing look, before she said - "I'll bet. Well, if you don't mind, I'll just make sure the patient's alright. He's being released tomorrow, but it's best to make sure."

Dean gave her a smile when she checked his vitals, all too aware of Castiel's cum sticking to his thighs beneath the cover of his hospital gown. He wondered if his lover would give him an impromptu bed bath before the nurse got to him, and felt his skin suddenly clean, no longer sticky with the vaguest blink of an eye from Castiel.

"You're fine, Mr Winchester," the nurse bustled. "You'll soon be out of here and fit as a fiddle. It's good to know your boyfriend will look after you. You're not alone."

"No, I'm not," Dean said, gratefully, reaching for Castiel's hand.

The angel smiled and squeezed Dean's fingers with his own, and waited for the nurse to leave. The door closed behind her, after she'd bestowed a homely smile upon the couple, and they remained in silence for a time.

"I have to go myself soon, Dean. I apologize. I will be back tomorrow, with Sam, to take you out of here," Castiel assured him, breaking the silence regretfully.

"Bring me some pie, when you come," Dean requested before Castiel could flap away on shadowed wings. "Cherry pie. The food in here is awful."

"Okay, Dean; cherry pie it is," Castiel said, gravely before departing.

Dean relaxed back onto his bed, body still worn from Castiel's love making, feeling a certain sense of smugness spread through him for actually having sex in a hospital. Dean decided he preferred the more comfortable climes of a motel room bed, or the back seat of his Impala if caught short and horny with Castiel. He knew he didn't have long to wait until he could do just that again.

~fini~


End file.
